


fuck, i love you

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>peterick - fuck, I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck, i love you

they’re playing saturday, and pete’s fingers stopped moving across his bass. he was too busy watching patrick, gripping the mic, mic stand pressing into his chest. he was singing his heart out, hat falling off his head, his foot stomping onto the ground.

patrick shot a quick look over to pete, grinning madly before looking back to where joe was, who was doing his spinning shit everyone was fond of.

all pete could see is 17 year old patrick, licking his lips anxiously between each pause, eyes locked on the floor, hat glue to the top of his head. he would look over to pete, who would always nod with a smile, his cue to walk over and rest his head on patrick’s shoulder. it always put him at ease.

pete didn’t know how long he has just been gaping at patrick, but patrick was no longer singing, just coughing into the mic weirdly.

 _fuck, shit._ was the main thought on his mind, it was where he and patrick would sing the lyrics of staurday at one another. well, more like pete would yell them and they would both be a grinning mess. it was always patrick’s favorite part of the shows, minus of course seeing the crowd of people scream when they walk on stage.

joe had stopped playing at this point, and andy was just keeping a light beat with the kick drum. their fans where confused, some yelling about wha’s going on, some just shouts of ‘i love you guys’.

pete let out a loud laugh over the mic, kicking his feet at the ground and giving patrick a breathless grin. 

“fuck,” pete’s voice comes out, and people actually quiet down. “i love you.” there’s a loud up roar of voices now. patrick’s face goes red, and his mouth goes dry.

“love you too, wentz.” patrick says back after a moment, his voice cracking slightly. “we will be talking about this later.”

 he backs away from the mic, andy cues the next song. patrick makes eye contact with pete, who cracks a smile and walks over, resting his head against patrick’s shoulder. 

patrick can’t stop grinning.pete never wants to forget the taste of patrick’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!  
> send m promts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
